


Comfortably Numb

by pixiecorpse



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Is a Disaster, Ash Lynx Lives, M/M, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Protective Ash Lynx, banana fish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiecorpse/pseuds/pixiecorpse
Summary: “I was numb before you,” The blonde swiped a the tears from Eiji’s flushed cheeks. “You made me feel something.”Eiji drew in a breath of salty air, “A good something?”“Yes Eiji, a good something.”——
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. The Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> new ash x eiji story !! i thought of a plot and im so excited for the story to unfold.

The place smelled of booze. Booze and an even worse stench of teenage hormones. Eiji didn't exactly appreciate being dragged from his comfortable bed by an already wasted Shorter. The whole situation was fucked in general.

Despite his protests the vibrant haired boy still forced him from the boy's corridor and past the school security. 

Him and Shorter weren't all that different in personality, both daring with their actions and willing to get in trouble. But their current situation was the monumental difference.

Despite Shorter arriving at the prep school years later than Eiji, he adapted much faster to the Brit's partying habits. Surprisingly, being surrounded by 300 boys who got blackout drunk every weekend didn't help Eiji's social issues. He might've even become more sheltered after moving to the UK. 

"C'mon man don't be so fucking slow," Shorter giggled. Poking fun at their somewhat drastically different height's. The low-toned music could already be heard from a block away as they weaved between rows of identical suburban houses, each holding perfect suburban families inside. 

As they neared the noise, voices could be heard mingling with the bass. Eiji's skin crawled at the though of so many bodies so close spreading the disease that is sweat. The boy could feel bile raising from his stomach as he spotted solo cups sprinkled on the lawn of a rather large house, some cups still containing the cursed brown substance known as beer. 

"Eiji." Shorter shook him with force by the shoulders. "You okay man?" The purple haired boy shoved his glasses up towards his forehead to inspect the boy frozen in thought. 

"Uhm—" Eiji was thankfully shook back to life. "Yeah, it's all cool." He gulped down the sickly feeling and gave shorter a reassuring smile. Shorter flashed a more genuine grin back and flips his glasses back down with a flip of his head. 

"Sick, let's go." Without warning he was tugged into the house and past a group of hairy guys smoking a joint on the lawn. He almost considered joining them seeing the state of the party was at its height in the moment. 

As soon as he was forced into the house, the space seemed much smaller. From the outside it seemed way larger than the average house with decadent archways and such. Inside though, the space was minimized by the flush of teenaged bodies. 

"I'll get us a drink." Shorter immediately dropped him at the bar like an alcoholic step-parent. Eiji decided sitting alone in a semi crowded bar was preferred to being dragged through another crowded hallway. 

The people around him didn't seem to protest his presence either, maybe because over half of them were hunched over the granite landing passed out and blissfully unaware of the boy beside them.

The only conscious one was a tall male with blonde hair filling up a water glass. It only took seconds for Eiji to spot the revolver gun hitched at his side. He took it back, this wasn't the best place to be right now. 

"Is it real?" Eiji mentally kicked himself for asking such a naive question, of course it was fucking real. The boy tossed back the glass of water like a vodka shot before swinging around in one fluid motion. "Sorry that was a dumb question," Eiji spoke and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No, its real." The boys eyes pierced into Eiji's skull. They'd probably be leaving green hued burn marks if they were in some sci-fi movie.

"Can I hold it?" The raven haired boy jammed his foot into the back of his calf as a few others who had recently wandered over to the bar turned their heads. You see, Eiji wasn't the best at conversations or interacting with others outside of his small circle. 

Surprisingly the boy tugged the gun from its holster and slid it over the granite. The already nerve filled male picked it up warily, astonished at the weight of the thing. A few clicking sounds filled the tense air as Eiji brushed his thumb over the cylinder. 

Of course this was the perfect moment for Shorter to enter the room, both hands holding cups filled with questionable blue liquid. "Eiji," He paused. "What the fuck are your doing?" Eiji's motions stopped suddenly as the gun let out one last clicking noise.

"Uh—"

"I gave it to him," The blonde muttered before snatching the weapon from Eiji's hand who was once again frozen in thought. "Sorry, Shorter." And just like last time, Eiji was shook from his dream like state. 

"Y-you know him?" Eiji questioned.

"Yeah." Shorter didn't seem too joyful over the interaction with his old friend. "I know Ash from back in New York,” He clarified.

Oh— Shorter never spoke of New York from some unknown reason. Maybe this Ash character factored into the whole mess.

"W-when d'you get her?" Eiji swore he saw Shorter's body shake as he asked the question that seemed more like a forced formality than friendly conversation. 

"Few months ago," Ash spoke. "I go to the public school a few blocks over," He explained with the same glum voice. 

"Well nice seeing 'ya." And Eiji was tugged from the house before the party even started to get interest. He didn't know if he was overjoyed to get out of the hormone filled house or just plain confused at Shorter's actions. 

"What the fuck man," Eiji cursed as they passed the weed guys on the lawn who were passed out and beyond stoned by now. 

"I can't be in the same room as that guy," Shorter grumbled under his breath and continued to force his friend farther down the straight. Past the solo cups and the sweaty teenage bodies. 

Eiji tore his hand from the taller boys grasp, "Just tell me what happened in New York." Short ignored Eiji's words and continued pacing down the street. "Please, Shorter just explain," The boy pleaded, further feeding to the normally cheerful boys bitter mood. 

"Just fucking forget about it." Eiji sighed but dropped the obviously enraging subject. Fights with Shorter were never civil. It didn't happen often but when the situation occurred the two wouldn't talk for weeks, letting the uncomfortable silence create a barrier in their friendship.

"I'm sorry, Shorter." The eccentric boy swiveled back around with a blank look plastered against his naturally bright smile. "We can get wasted if you want."

A wide smile spread over his lips, breaking the angered expression and giving light to a better mood. "Fuck yeah." Eiji exhaled and suddenly the barrier was gone.


	2. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well Eiji, you have good taste in books.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so excited for the next chapter guyss

The next few days were placid and bland compared to the night of mysterious conflict and cheap alcohol. Eiji seemed to pass through his classes in a dreamlike state, letting his eyes defocus in the lousy lessons that the school enforced. His head felt overwhelmed with thoughts yet barren from all brain activity. It was odd to say the least.

In attempt to bring reality back in focus, the teen found himself wandering to the library. Even if St. Judas itself was a rather average prep school filled with drowsy teens, the library was certainly an eye-catcher. Oak wood shelves lined with rows of books, each containing a story guaranteed to send the reader on a trip. Wether the book was devastating, whimsical, or any other romanticized theme, it was bound to heighten Eiji's senses.

He began to finger through the columns, starting at fantasy and moving towards the classics. See, Eiji wasn't always up for change. Being shoved into the new environment of a UK prep school was enough mental overstimulation to last a decade. So he stuck with the classics, the old reliables. 

The classics section was tucked behind the others. A small area carved out amongst the parallel cases, stuffed to the brim with more popular books the majority demanded these days. The classics area brought in a warm glow from a skylight window above, allowing for the natural light to flow in at all hours of the day. 

Eiji scanned the lower section, he had a book in mind. The Catcher in The Rye, it was called. A rather popular book that Eiji always delved into headfirst with anticipation for the already memorized.

"Hey man," Eiji huffed, shaking the rolling ladder attached to the sun bathed bookcase. "How long are you gonna be up there?" 

A not so unfamiliar blonde peaked his head down. He scoffed back, "Shouldn't you be ignoring me? 'M not sure Shorter would appreciate you talking to me." Ash continued to flip through the top row, pulling out a book with a crumbling leather cover before deciding he was satisfied and traipsing back down the steps. 

"Thanks," The teen said with a half assed genuine tone. "What're you doing here anyways? Don't you go to public school?" Ash was now sitting in the brown leather chair positioned where two cases met. He paged through the water damaged pages, only pausing to concoct an answer to Eiji's query.

"The library is more interesting than an underpaid teacher's lesson," He replied wittily. "Don't you agree?" He smirked up at the boy who was staring straight back down. Eiji couldn't differentiate between pure hatred or adoration for the blonde's face. His cheekbones and jawline carved out perfectly, almost like he was created from clay by God himself and brought to life with some miracle. Eiji shook the thought away just as he spotted the easily memorable cover of The Catcher in The Rye.

Perfect. He smiled to himself as he slid the book out, trying to keep steady on the wood he was trusting his life with. With in moments his feet were back to the ground, the trustworthy wood not even making the slightest creak as he shuffled to the cracking leather Ash was seated in. 

"I'm Eiji by the way." It was only polite really, it was a rare occasion he saw a perfect stranger twice in one week. So why not exchange names on the off chance this stranger became an acquaintance. "I already know you're Ash," He assured the boy whose nose was deep into whatever ancient book he chose. The thing probably belonged in a museum, not collecting dust in a prep school library.

“Well Eiji, you have good taste in books,” Ash muttered back, giving half a smile. He peeled himself from the genuine leather, book tucked under his arm. 

“Wait.” Eiji braced himself for the next dumb thing that was about to spill out his mouth in a stream of word-vomit. “If you’re not doing anything tonight we can hang out tonight. T-there’ll be others too.” Oh my fucking god. Eiji couldn’t believe the shit coming out of his mouth in that very moment. He probably sounded like such a moron in his attempt to make a new friend. 

Thats why he was surprised when the blonde nodded. “Sure, don’t have anything better together to do.” His heart practically stuttered to a stop as Ash accepted his invitation. 

“C-cool. Just sneak in through the west wing, we’ll leave the light on.” Ash nodded as Eiji dished out the details all at once, the gave a small wave and continued on his journey to the library exit. 

****

On the way back from his interaction with Ash, Shorter stopped the raven-haired boy in the hallway. “Hey, are we still doing that study group thing? I can bring the alcohol,” He whispered the last part so as not to draw attention from other students, even though the school was filled with budding alcoholics. 

“Uh yeah. About that, I sorta invited Ash,” Eiji shoved the words out that seemed to be jammed in his breathing passage. 

Shorter deadpanned. “You what?”

“Yeah, I-I saw him in the library.” He gulped down the returning nauseating feeling. “Hey, you never know! Maybe you two can work out whatever went down in New York.” Eiji attempted to bring light to the situation. 

“Fuck,” Shorter held back any other obscene words he was about to throw at the shorter boy and continued to wherever he was going before Eiji dropped that information bomb on him. 

It was pretty evident, Eiji Okumura fucked this one up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might not be able to update for a few days because my friend is staying over but ill try my best. as usual, leave your thoughts in rhe comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment your thoughts.


End file.
